


Ложь во благо

by lmaomraz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Education, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Relationship(s), Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaomraz/pseuds/lmaomraz
Summary: — Ты подгоняешь людей под стереотипы, но даже не задумываешься о том, что они скрывают. Ты глуп, Драко. Беспечен и глуп. И когда что-то в устоявшейся картинке твоего мира меняется, ты с треском разбиваешься, но мир не рушится вместе с тобой. Мир по-прежнему стоит — непоколебимый и целостный. Так что не стоит убиваться из-за этого, окей?Ау, в котором Драко, Панси и Блейза переводят на Гриффиндор, но они не ожидают, что все их представления разрушатся в один момент.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. С чего всё начиналось

**Author's Note:**

> Ложь это:  
> — продуманный и детальный сюжет.  
> — нет слишком сильного Гарри. Он в первую очередь подросток и волшебник.  
> — Том Рэддл — безумец, но безумец, который хочет сделать политический переворот и изменить систему, а это важно.  
> — нет стремительного развития отношений. Кто пришёл за нц в пятой главе — можете закрывать.  
> — частичное ау 5 и 6 книги, полное — седьмой. Люциус не участвовал в битве при министерстве, а значит, его не посадили. Драко не получал метку в 16, следовательно, пожирателей в Хогвартсе не было. Имя Принца-Полукровки так же неизвестно.  
> — автор любит критику, автору важно читать мнение о своём творении. Автор задрот по истории и всяким теориям, так что отступления и отхождение от канона будут, да ещё и какие.  
> — автор не приветствует насилие, но внимательно смотрите метки, чтобы потом не было вопросов.
> 
> Приятного прочтения.

— Вы же понимаете, что это нереально? Они не согласятся.

— Под "они", мальчик мой, ты подразумеваешь кого?

***

Драко Малфой никогда не жаловался на свою судьбу. Да, вместо детских игрушек и кучи сладостей у него была родословная семьи, ворчливая старуха, что преподавала этикет, отвратительные туфли для танцев и синие пятна на ногах, потому что размер явно не тот. Но Драко Малфой не жаловался на это.

Даже несмотря на то, что его не ставили ни во что, Драко никогда не отчаивался. Он заучивал имена основателей. Он заучивал названия вилок и их назначение. Он заучивал движения вальса, терпя ноющую боль в пальцах и пятках. Он просто хотел быть примерным сыном, примерным Малфоем, примерным учеником в Хогвартсе. Но, вау, что-то пошло изначально не так.

Хотя поначалу всё было хорошо.

Мать дарила ему лёгкие улыбки и короткие поглаживания по голове; взгляд отца теплел при виде сына, получившего очередную похвалу от учителя. И так продолжалось до того, как он поехал в место, которое наполняло изнутри чувством свободы, давящим на грудную клетку. Драко честно хотел вдохнуть его, совсем немного, правда, но…

Он не стал первым в учёбе. Он не стал первым в квиддиче. Он остался за кадром, второстепенная роль в спектакле «Мальчик-который-выжил». Земля не сошла со своей орбиты, солнце не взорвалось, а маги не прекратили своё существование. Просто та зияющая маленькая дыра внутри его души, бережно закрытая семью замками из детских слёз и несбывшихся мечт, переродилась в огромную воронку, засасывающую изнутри в непроглядную тьму.

Мир остался целостным.

Личный маленький мирок Драко Малфоя, усеянный холодным презрением и усмешками за спиной, разбился вдребезги, когда собственный отец влепил хлёсткую и болезненную пощёчину, как какой-то второсортной девице. Он не бил по-настоящему, кулаком, размазывая кровь по юношескому, точеному лицу. Он бил в самую душу, разбивая замки и вырывая ошарашенный выдох. А после смотрел: долго, пристально, выжидающе. Драко молодец, Драко молча ушёл, чересчур высоко задрав подбородок, не желая оглядываться. И не видя, как его собственный отец трясущимися руками завязывал шёлковой лентой волосы, отчаянно желая, чтобы Лорд ему поверил. Драко просто не захотел кому-то подчиняться.

Это нормально — хотеть свободы в свои семнадцать. Это ненормально — прислуживать человеку, который самолично обещал убить половину Британии, просто за то, что они не поддерживают его интересы. Драко отказался от метки, так желаемой им ещё пару лет назад. Но тогда он был маленьким ребёнком, считавшим, что его отец поступил вполне неплохо, и Тёмный Лорд принесёт его семье ещё больше уважения. Принёс лишь грязь и клевету, а с годами уверенность в силе Пожирателей медленно таяла, обрастая недоверием и противоречивыми доказательствами их силы.

Драко не хотел отдавать свою судьбу в руки того, в ком он не был уверен. Иронично, но он никогда его не боялся. Не чувствовал липкий страх, подкашивающиеся коленки и дрожь в пальцах. Он читал о нём, и ему было всё равно. Зато сейчас Малфой действительно боится. В какой момент его жизнь свернула не туда, ведь доселе уважаемый и любимый на Слизерине коронованный принц остался у разбитого корыта, как в чёртовой маггловской поговорке. В какой момент успешность и популярность помахали рукой, гордо уходя в закат, а на их смену пришли ненависть и постоянные издёвки? Поначалу они просто его игнорировали, делали вид, что такой ученик никогда с ними не учился и не существовал в принципе. После начались мелкие подколы, чаще всего злые и раздраженные, а когда Панси — боже, как стыдно — сказала, что не собирается принимать участие в этом театре абсурда, её вычеркнули из списка главных людей факультета.

А потом начался ад.

Вот вам весёлая игра на ночь: найдите Драко Малфоя и выскажите ему о том, какое он дерьмо, не заслуживающее и места рядом с представителями знатной аристократии и настоящими прислужниками Тёмного Лорда (в реальности они лишь простые слуги). Надоело? Переходим на уровень выше. Подстерегите Драко Малфоя в коридоре и разукрасьте его милое личико, а то ходит какой-то слишком счастливый. О, может, сдадите его?

Драко надоело. Осточертело. Въелось под корку сознания. Он жил с сумасшедшим Лордом в одном доме, делил с ним одну гостиную во время обеда, а сейчас бегает от толпы одичавших слизеринцев, гордо называющих себя аристократией и верхушкой Британии. Никакая это не верхушка, если честно. Почему-то единственным, кто сразу отказался его преследовать, был Блейз. Они неплохо общались и часто вместе сидели на Зельях и Чарах, но не то, чтобы были близкими друзьями. Просто семья Блейза не интересовалась политикой, а сам наследник считал себя в первую очередь будущим колдомедиком, а уже потом политической фигурой. Ему было всё равно на Лордов, Дамблдоров, он не особо грезил общим благом и представлял собой типичного итальянца, любящего лишь свою страну.

Панси была близкой подругой и человеком, с кем Драко разделил свой первый поцелуй, первую близость и первое чувство влюбленности. Они были юны и неопытны, а потому все их чувства казались настоящими и прекрасными. И лишь спустя полгода они поняли, что не то. Перегорело, выцвело, вывело из крови. Они остались лучшими друзьями и неизменной парой на Балу. И всё вроде бы было не смертельно, но когда тебе подкладывают в кровать полчище пауков, твоя мантия в клочья порвана, а лицо некрасиво разукрашено синяками, наступает апатия и абсолютная безразличность к тому, что происходит. То самое состояние, когда ты живёшь, ешь, ходишь, но не чувствуешь ровным счётом ничего.

И это по-настоящему отвратительно.

***

— Альбус, вы уверены?

— На все сто.

— Тогда я позову Драко, а вы зовите…

— Она согласна, Северус. Просто позовите мистера Малфоя... с друзьями. Звук закрывшейся двери и курлыкание Фоукса. Это должно быть интересным.


	2. Случилось

«Чехов писал, что «говорят: в конце концов правда восторжествует, но это неправда». Правда открывается под конец и ранит в самую душу, потому что всё, что ты видел всё это время — всего лишь умелая ложь. И тебе решать, частью чего ты станешь».  
**©Гарри Поттер.**

Драко Малфой шагал по коридору, рассматривая стены и картины, что удивленно таращились на них в оба глаза. Слизеринец — нет, бывший слизеринец — делал всё, лишь бы не смотреть на человека, шедшего впереди них. Это было… необычно. Он шёл в башню Гриффиндора, а рядом шли Панси и Блейз, которым, на самом-то деле, не так уж и нужен был этот перевод.

Просто Паркинсон упрямо заявила, что не отпустит туда одного Драко, а Блейз сказал, что лишится так партнёра и ему поставят тогда какого-то идиота в пару, что его совершенно не устраивает. Возможно, были ещё какие-то причины, но Малфой не хотел о них думать. Он вспоминал совершенно спокойное лицо Поттера, когда ему сообщили о новых сокурсниках, и просто не мог не удивляться: Поттер и спокойно. По идее, он должен был отстаивать честь факультета, брызжа слюной о гадких змеях, но он промолчал, просто кивнув и вальяжно облокотившись на косяк двери. И ему не сказали ничего. А сейчас он идёт уверенной походкой по коридорам, в то время как Драко волнуется и даже не представляет, как будет жить вместе с теми, кого самолично ненавидел много лет подряд.  
Это же была ненависть, да?

«— Драко, удачи тебе».

Ага, удачи, класс, спасибо, профессор Снейп. Удача отвернулась от него ещё давно, проходили, знаем.

Поттер остановился напротив портрета, который захихикал и, причмокивая, обвел взглядом учеников, а после с любопытством спросил:

— Это новенькие? Милые. Пароль, дорогой.

— Гордость Гриффиндора.

Портрет отодвинулся, впуская в обитель львов, а Поттер легко поклонился, улыбаясь саркастически и… не по-поттеровски. Панси зашла первая, за ней Блейз, а Драко слегка затормозил, вдыхая. Это, чёрт возьми, сложно.

Зайдя внутрь, они прошли по короткому тёмному коридору, пока не зашли в гостиную факультета. Глаза слегка заболели от обилия красного цвета, но он не показался отталкивающим или противным, нет. Это был благородный бордовый на подушках и чуть светлее на мягких диванах, стоявших по всему периметру. Стены были украшены портретами и коврами, а чуть в стороне стоял камин, от которого шло тепло.

Драко задержал дыхание — около года ему придётся здесь жить.

— Привет, новые гриффиндорцы. Мерлин, Малфой, кого я вижу, — девушка засмеялась, откидывая назад волосы и открывая обзор на светлую и тонкую шею. В ней с трудом угадывалась Гермиона Грейнджер — главная заучка Хогвартса, которая оказалась довольно-таки привлекательной девушкой. Драко оглянулся — на них смотрели абсолютно все, кто-то приветливо улыбался, кто-то закатил глаза, а кто-то от души хохотал над их выражением лица.

— Хэй, Грейнджер, почему же ты не удивлена увидеть тут меня? — весело спросила Панси. В ответ Гермиона лишь пожала плечами, улыбаясь.

К ним начали подходить другие ученики, но в их глазах не было ненависти или вражды. Они были заинтересованы и, кажется, прекрасно уведомлены о пополнении в их коллективе ещё до того, как об этом узнал сам Драко. Но некоторые остались сидеть на своём месте, например, Лонгботтом, рядом с которым ворковала Лаванда Браун. Мерлин, нет, это уже слишком.

Драко ощутил, как вся устоявшаяся картинка мира рушится пополам. Грейнджер приветливо улыбается, Лонгботтом флиртует с девушкой, а Поттер не орёт о мерзких слизнях, которые будут окружать его. Страшно представить, что случилось с Уизли. Ещё раз осмотрев всех людей, Драко сделал шаг вперёд, реально не зная, что сказать. Ему не хотелось признавать то, что всё это время он мыслил стереотипами, но нужно было сказать хоть что-то, потому:

— Эм, я должен извиниться, да? Потому что я реально не знал, о том… что… ну, вы… — он путался в словах и впервые не знал, куда деть руки, которые в один миг показались слишком длинными. Гриффиндорцы не смеялись — они смотрели выжидающе и с лёгкой улыбкой. Так смотрят на маленьких детей, когда они делают ошибки в силу своего возраста и отсутствия опыта, но не как на парня семнадцати лет.

— Ты подгоняешь людей под стереотипы, но даже не задумываешься о том, что они скрывают. Ты глуп, Драко. Беспечен и глуп. — спокойно начал Поттер. Его мелодичный голос обволакивал, и когда Драко хотел вскинуть руку, чтобы возразить, он внезапно понял, что тот абсолютно и безоговорочно прав. Во всём. — И когда что-то в устоявшейся картинке твоего мира меняется, ты с треском разбиваешься, но мир не рушится вместе с тобой. Мир по-прежнему стоит — непоколебимый и целостный. Так что не стоит убиваться из-за этого, окей? — Поттер — нет, Гарри — склонил голову, приподнимая брови, а после оттолкнулся, проходя к диванчику и вальяжно садясь на него, оставляя после себя приятный запах и чувство неопределённости.

На них всё ещё смотрели, но не так уж и сильно, всего лишь мельком оглядываясь, а после снова возвращаясь к своим делам. Панси упорхнула вместе с Грейнджер в свою новую комнату, а Блейза и Драко забрал Симус, коротко рассказывающий о расположении комнат и напоминающий правила факультета.

Драко даже не представлял, как он будет здесь жить.

***

Драко лежал в своей кровати в комнате своего факультета, но чувствовал, будто он пользуется чужим. То самое чувство, когда ты забываешь, к примеру, зубную пасту и вынужден одалживать тюбик у кого-то. Тебе не противно, нет, просто ты не чувствуешь привычный вкус во рту, от чего становится немного не по себе. Драко до сих пор во всё это не верил.

Он разложил в шкафу вещи, заново познакомился со всеми однокурсниками и даже умудрился написать эссе по Травологии, однако делал это скорее машинально, чем реально задумываясь о чем-то. И сейчас, лёжа на кровати, он чувствовал усталость от всего пережитого, но не мог заснуть. Семья, разрушенные надежды, слизеринцы — всё это давило, сковывая грудную клетку, но Драко боролся, пытался жить. И эта маленькая погрешность в виде чёртовых гриффиндорцев могла окончательно сломить его.

Сон отошёл на второй план, сменяя собой раздумья. Мысли текли неспешно, в своём собственном ритме, но у Драко не получалось схватиться ни за одну, удерживая её больше, чем на несколько секунд. Перед глазами вставала картина пауков и змей на тонких простынях в комнате, когда-то такой родной. Казалось, что с того момента, когда он навсегда распрощался с факультетом, прошло много лет, а не пару часов.

Перед глазами маячил Снейп, желающий удачи, а в его чёрных, каких-то непривычно мутных глазах отчётливо отображалось волнение и желание защитить. Был и Дамблдор, смотрящий поверх очков-половинок, без привычных лимонных долек в руках, но с уверенностью, что всё будет хорошо. А ещё…

Ещё был Поттер. Непривычный Поттер. Поттер в тонком белом свитере, который обтягивал широкие плечи и сильные руки, немного мешковато спадая дальше, придавая домашний уют. Поттер, снимающий круглые очки и спокойно сидевший без них, а Драко просто пару секунд смотрел на его глазах. Говорят, некоторые сначала влюбляются в глаза, а после в самого человека. Что же, в Поттера могло влюбиться больше половины школы.

Поттер-Поттер-Поттер.

Засел в подкорку, въелся в привычную картину бордовыми оттенками, оттеснил мировоззрение, открывая новый обзор на устоявшийся мир: смотри, Драко, смотри внимательно, потому что теперь этот мир твой.

Поначалу, когда он только-только узнал о решении директора, стало страшно. Хотелось высокомерно опустить старика, сказать, что отец со всем разберётся, а потом его накрыло осознание того, что никто не придёт, не разберётся, не поможет. После стало всё равно. Всё равно на Снейпа, неотрывно изучавшего его изуродованное лицо. На Дамблдора, улыбающегося той самой улыбкой, которая когда-то так сильно бесила, а сейчас казалась лишь проявлением силы — своеобразным, да, но вполне в стиле директора.

Стало чуточку легче, когда Панси и Блейз гордо встали впереди него, требуя, чтобы и их перевели. Не прося, нет, а именно требуя. Впрочем, Дамблдор не отреагировал на это отрицательно, скорее всего, он знал, что так и произойдёт, потому что остались ещё люди, которые не бросили Малфоя. И это было так странно — ощущать поддержку от тех, кто ему ничего не должен, кто просто хотел помочь.

Драко улыбнулся, наконец-таки проваливаясь в полусон. В сознании бешено крутилась ещё одна мысль, но, ухватив её, Драко заснул, где-то в душе понимая, что к утру он о ней забудет. Впрочем, Драко был прав.

***

— Альбус, это сумасшествие, они никогда не поладят! Что вы натворили?  
— Терпение, мой мальчик, терпение. Просто стоит немного подождать и…


	3. Сон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы — acid rain.

«Немецкий философ сказал: «В минуту смерти эгоизм претерпевает полное крушение. Отсюда страх смерти». Но я видел смерть несколько раз прямо пред моими глазами, видел зелёную вспышку Авады и лицо того, кто убил моих родителей, желая расправиться со мной. Мой эгоизм не успел появиться, потому что всю мою сознательную жизнь у меня не было шанса подумать о себе. Мой эгоизм мёртв — я не боюсь умереть».  
**©Гарри Поттер.**

Драко шёл по разрушенному коридору, не понимая, куда идёт. Фонари на стенах светили блекло, кидая устрашающие тени на пауков, а под ногами валялись мелкие камни. Во рту — вкус пыли, а когда-то белая рубашка перепачкана кровью и потом, из-за чего прилипла к коже. За углом виднеется дверь, ручка которой безжалостно сорвана и валяется где-то в углу. Драко цепляется ногтями за выступ, тем самым ломая их и слыша хруст, а после раздается взрыв, и дверь сама открывается нараспашку. Земля и мелкие камни прилетают в лицо, бьют по плечам и груди — Малфой закрывается от них руками, чувствуя, как стекло попадает под кожу, оставаясь там. Он хочет убрать его, но что-то мешает, подталкивает его идти вперёд, и Драко забывает про стекло и про саднящую, вспаренную кожу на руках.

Передний двор Хогвартса полностью разрушен — Драко оглядывается, понимая, что это, Мерлин его подери, финальная битва. В воздухе витает запах крови и палёной плоти, Драко зажимает нос, чувствуя, как его тошнит. Башня Гриффиндора полностью разрушена, на теплицах — огромные обломки когда-то величественного и прекрасного замка. Где-то совсем рядом раздаётся безумный смех — Малфою кажется, что это смеётся его сумасшедшая тётя Белла. Он идёт на звук, цепляется за камни, понимая, что ноги все содраны до крови. Он поворачивается, ищет на полу пятна, но не находит ничего, даже старой и потертой двери, из которой Драко вышел минуту назад. 

Прямо перед ним с хрустом падает на землю чьё-то тело, и он бежит, бежит так быстро, как может, превозмогая боль и саднящие ноги, он падает на колени, раздирая их, он дышит гарью и кровью, отчего глаза невыносимо слезятся, но продолжает бежать, чувствуя, как там происходит что-то важное. То, ради чего он здесь. Драко смотрит вперёд, и воздух резко перестаёт поступать в лёгкие, а коленки начинают мелко трястись. Перед ним лежит мёртвая Беллатрикс, с открытыми глазами, в потрепанной и грязной одежде, с чёртовой кровью в волосах, а в метрах десяти на коленях сидит чёртов Гарри, мать его, Поттер, сзади которого стоит Волдеморт. Его перекошенное в оскале лицо выделяется на фоне черного одеяния и серых, полностью закрывавших всё небо, облаков, а палочка направлена прямо в голову Поттера, держащего в своих объятьях застывшего и явно мёртвого человека. 

Драко узнает в этом человеке себя, а после слышит свистящий голос, произносящий:

— Авада Кедавра.

И кричит.

***

Он просыпается на мятых и влажных простынях, чувствуя, как кто-то трясёт его за плечо. Драко пытается сконцентрироваться, но перед глазами пелена и зрение слишком нечёткое. Свежий осенний воздух бьёт по лёгким, становится совсем немного лучше, и пелена рассеивается. Драко видит перед собой лицо обеспокоенного Блейза, смотрящего с леденящим ужасом. Малфой поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть пот со лба, но дёргается, шипит, опускает взгляд вниз и… застывает на месте. Его руки в крови из-за вспоротой кожи и мелких стёклышек внутри. Парень делает медленный выдох, откидывает запутавшееся одеяло, видя разодранные колени и чувствуя саднящую боль. Мерлин. 

— Что со мной? — голос еле слышный, сорванный и совсем тихий. Блейз явно не понимает, что говорит друг, потому лишь хмурится, смотря на колени и руки Драко. Забини абсолютно и точно не знает, что произошло, потому выдает слишком очевидное и взволнованное:

— Ты кричал, — он замирает, силится сказать что-то ещё, но замолкает. А после встаёт, накидывает на себя рубашку, выходя из комнаты, которую им выделили на двоих. Драко сидит, смотрит на свои острые коленки с багровыми разводами крови и синеватыми отметинами, думая, что это, вроде как, даже красиво. Боль не прекращается, но почему-то притупляется, а в голове всё ещё звучит голос человека — а человек ли он? — которого Малфой всей душой ненавидит. Ему не кажется это сном. Говорят, некоторые люди видят таким образом будущее. Если это то, что их всех ожидает, то Драко хочет всё изменить, потому что так не бывает. Не должно быть.

Они заслуживают этой победы. Они должны победить. Поттер должен. Поттер…

В каком-то подвешенном состоянии его и застаёт Забини. В той же позе, с немигающим взглядом, направленном на свои колени. Блейзу страшно и самую малость плохо — кровь пропитала одеяло, оставляя багровые пятна, а сам Драко не выглядит хотя бы здоровым. Он выглядит морально убитым, полностью отрешенным и слишком кукольным, будто бы стеклянным. За Блейзом заходят Гарри и Симус, несущие с собой бинты и несколько зелий. Блейз знает, что нужно делать, но его руки трусятся, в отличие от рук Драко, который, кажется, абсолютно спокоен.

— Я позже спрошу, почему у вас здесь столько всего. — шепчет Блейз, потому что знает, что его голос дрогнет, если он скажет что-либо достаточно громко. Гарри и Симус смотрят на кровь одинаковыми непонимающими взглядами, но Блейзу сейчас не до них. Он аккуратно вливает кровоостанавливающее зелье, берёт с тумбочки палочку, произнося пару простых заклинаний, а следом исчезают синяки. Заодно убирает отметины с лица, хоть Драко и был против, чтобы их убирали, считая, что иначе ему никто не поверит. 

Стёклышки приходиться вынимать собственноручно, но, благо, гриффиндорцы зажигают люмосы, так что всё было неплохо видно. Наложив повязки и перемотав руки, Блейз занялся ступнями, удивляясь, собственно, какого боггарта друг весь в пыли и стекле. Это было странно. И ненормально. И очень-очень ужасающе.

Закончив свою работу, Блейз глубоко вздохнул, поворачиваясь к молчавшим до этого времени парням. На самом деле он звал лишь Симуса, с которым успел хоть немного познакомиться. Симус что-то ворчал, но, услышав фразу о том, что Малфой весь в крови и, кажется, сошёл с ума, уже Поттер откинул полог, сказав, что идёт с Блейзом, а тот и не против был. Лишь бы хоть кто-то. И вот сейчас они стоят за его спиной, ожидая хоть каких-то объяснений, но Блейз не знает, что им сказать.

— Мне снилось, что ты умер. Но я уверен, что это не сон. Это будет в реальности, Гарри. — медленно, словно не решаясь, внезапно говорит Драко. Он поднимает глаза вверх — их с Поттером взгляды пересекаются, и Малфой внезапно улыбается. Его улыбка вымученная и усталая, какая-то кривая, а в чуть приглушённом свете Люмоса на его лицо падают тени, чётко выделяя острый подбородок и скулы. Гарри почему-то кажется, что он явно плохо ест и мало спит, но Драко продолжает улыбаться, беря ладонь Гарри в свои две и чуть заметно поглаживая большим пальцем косточку на запястье. — Ты умрёшь, и мне страшно. 

Гарри в ответ улыбается, аккуратно высвобождая свою ладонь, чуть надавливает на плечи сидящего парня, который под давлением ложится на кровать, выглядя слишком расстроенным и каким-то разбитым. Это не заносчивый засранец Малфой, летающий на метле и считающий себя Принцем; это — мальчик Драко, который так и не научился отпускать людей. И Гарри, возможно, даже хочет его научить этому, но время покажет, так ведь, да? Ну, а пока…

— Я в любом случае умру. И мне не страшно умирать за тех, кого я люблю. — на него смотрит ошеломленный Блейз и Симус, так и не сказавший ни слова за эту их короткую встречу. Гарри кивает Забини, молча выходит из комнаты, а за ним тенью идёт Финниган, оставляя после себя неопределенность. В который раз, ловит себя на мысли Блейз.

— Спи, Драко. Нокс. — Люмос гаснет, а Блейз встаёт с кровати, намереваясь уйти, но его останавливает Драко, хватающий друга за локоть.

— Поспи со мной, Блейз. — и Забини даже не думает отказаться, забирая со своей кровати подушку и одеяло, кидая простенькое заклинание расширения и ложась рядом с непривычно тихим и кротким Малфоем. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Драко.

Над замком расцветает рассвет. В Гриффиндорской башне тихо плачет в подушку бывший слизеринец, отчаянно желая, чтобы это был всего лишь сон. 

_«Таких снов не бывает, Драко»,_ — свистящим шёпотом в голове звучит чей-то голос (он, кажется, знает, чей), а после Драко наконец-таки засыпает.


	4. Новое

_halestorm — amen._

Цицерон сказал: «Без истинной дружбы жизнь — ничто». Но я жил много лет без друзей, я знаю, что это такое, когда от тебя отворачиваются все, даже твой лучший друг, которого ты считал настоящим. Кем бы ты был без друзей? Я был бы маленьким мальчиком из маггловского дома, в котором меня никто не любил. Я действительно рад, что у меня есть друзья. Наконец-то есть.  
**© Гарри Поттер.**

Пробуждение было не самым лучшим: всё тело ломило, во рту стоял отвратительный привкус пыли и крови, потому что Драко не додумался выпить воды, а опухшие глаза не хотели открываться. Блейз уже встал, а Драко смог лишь уставиться на красный полог своей кровати, думая, что что-то явно пошло не так. Сейчас, после буквально часов двух сна, голова работала чуть лучше, чем ночью, и Малфой имел возможность спокойно обдумать свои действия. Для начала, нужно было извиниться перед Поттером за вопиющую наглость и за то неловкое касание. И... это было их первое осознанное прикосновение, не в драке или чтобы как-то подразнить, а нормальное.

Если бы Драко повзрослел раньше, то, возможно, всё было бы сейчас не так. Но Драко оставался идиотом, совсем не так давно осознавая, что натворил его подростковый максимализм и желание показать себя только с лучшей стороны, как человека, у которого не может быть недостатков. Но недостатки есть у всех — это нормально. Другое дело, когда достоинства их перекрывают, но всё это так абстрактно и характерно, что размышлять об этом можно часами.

Внезапно Блейз откинул полог, и яркое, почти октябрьское солнце на миг ослепило. Драко поднял руку, чтобы прикрыться, и кадры из сна пронеслись перед глазами, заставляя вздрогнуть. Мерлин, что это было? 

— Принцесса, завтрак через двадцать минут, собирайся. — Малфой поднял глаза, вглядываясь в красивые черты лица друга, но тот лишь покачал головой, давая время, чтобы Драко привёл себя и свои мысли в порядок. Блейз был отличным и понимающим — хотя бы из-за этих качеств его стоило ценить. — Потом, Драко.

И Драко благодарно кивнул, аккуратно вставая с постели. Его взгляд зацепился за бинты, кое-где немного испачканные в крови, но в целом всё было достаточно неплохо. Забини прекрасно понимал, что объясняться перед мадам Помфри ровным счётом невозможно, потому сам сделал абсолютно всё возможное. Интересно, откуда у Поттера запас зелий?

Взяв то, что требуется для принятия быстрого душа, Драко поспешил в ванную, надеясь не запутаться. К счастью (или нет?), из комнаты вышел Поттер собственной персоной, причём без Уизли, а в одиночку, на ходу потирая глаза и чуть не врезаясь в самого Драко. Он как-то глуповато улыбнулся, а после хриплым ото сна голосом спросил:

— Ты в порядке? — и почему-то этот вопрос заставил Драко впервые улыбнуться за это не самое хорошее утро. Эта забота была такой искренней и настоящей, не притворной, что Драко не хотел делать вид, будто бы ничего не было. Поттер знал, что было, и ему было важнее знать про состояние Малфоя, нежели про сами события из сна. 

— Наверное. Не знаю. Я давно не был в порядке, Поттер. — Гарри поморщился, явно над чем-то задумываясь, а Драко не мог промолчать, отвечая привычной насмешкой, которая почему-то прозвучала тепло и абсолютно не злобно: — Не думай, твоя тупость не излечима, смирись с этим, Поттер.

— Почему ты всё ещё зовёшь меня по фамилии, Малфой? — они дошли до развилки меж душевыми и комнатами с раковинами. Драко нужно было направо, Поттеру — налево, потому этот вопрос прозвучал слишком символично. После ответа Драко развернётся спиной к лицу гриффиндорца, уходя в другую сторону, закрывая своё сердце на ещё один замок, отгораживаясь стеклянной стеной, такой же, какие сегодня ночью были разбиты самим же Драко. Но... но:

— Потому что хоть что-то должно остаться неизменным. — «или общим» — мысленно добавил Драко, отворачиваясь и уходя.

И не видя, как Гарри странно посмотрел ему в спину. 

Потому что Гарри думал точно так же.

***

— К нам сейчас заходил Уизли, и я офигел. Драко, давай быстрее, — с порога выдал полностью готовый Блейз, на что Малфой лишь кивнул, складывая вещи на тумбочке и заодно думая, что ему надеть. Он оглянулся назад, замечая, что классическую рубашку друг сменил на белую толстовку, а прямые брюки на лёгкие джинсы. Это было так по-маггловски, и почему-то Драко показалось, что это весьма круто. Если они на Гриффиндоре, то можно не волноваться о том, насколько ты аристократ, всё равно под школьной мантией не особо много видно

Драко быстро надел синий тонкий свитер и чёрные джинсы, которые покупались в не магическом Лондоне на всякий случай. Стоит, наверное, пойти по магазинам, потому что здесь никто не оценит его золотые запонки и идеально выглаженные брюки, а значит, можно особо и не волноваться.

— А почему ты офигел? Отвратительное словечко, кстати, — лениво протянул Драко, ища в своём шкафу коробку с чёрными удобными кедами, которые он точно покупал. Наконец, найдя её и надев обувь, Малфой развернулся к другу, который явно не ожидал такого преображения от парня.

— Ну, он носит круглые очки и модную прическу. Эм, круто выглядишь. Стильно, — ответил Забини, беря сумку со стула и выходя в коридор. Малфой вышел следом за ним, накидывая на плечи мантию и с какой-то лёгкостью проведя рукой по волосам. Волосы... — Ты не зализался, Драко. 

— Предположим, что у меня не хватило времени, а? — заговорчески протянул Малфой, подмигнув. 

Такого Блейз явно не ожидал.

***

Их уже ждали. В гостиной остались стоять Финниган, Уизли, Поттер и Лонгботтом. Где была Панси и Грейнджер — Драко не знал, но почему-то казалось, что они явно ушли вместе. Подойдя к ним, Малфой застал непривычную картину: Поттер раздавал всем указания о том, как нужно себя вести, причём стоя в ужасных старых вещах и с всё теми же очками на глазах, хотя ночью видел и без них очень хорошо. Уизли же, наоборот, был без очков, но, присмотревшись, Драко смог заметить линзы. Симус привычно молчал, а Невилл тренировал свою неловкую улыбочку, верно служащую ему уже второй год. И не скажешь, что это те самые гриффиндорцы, которых вчера вечером увидел Малфой.

Гарри повернулся к ним, оценивая маггловскцю одежду Блейза с лёгким удивлением, а после уставился на Драко, слегка приподнимая брови. Да, Малфой знал, насколько сейчас не похож на себя прежнего. Но у него новый факультет и новые устои в жизни, а внешность — это лишь оболочка, которая, на самом деле, никогда не являлась чем-то незаменимым и чересчур важным. Это просто внешность — всё.

— Клёвые кудряшки, Малфой. Всегда знал, что ты похож на ме́рлинов одуванчик, — лениво подал голос Уизли, от чего Поттер вздрогнул, отрывая свой взгляд от платиновых и кудрявых волос Драко. Рядом засмеялся Блейз, который явно запомнит это прозвище. Ну, всяко лучше фирменного уизлевского «хорька».

— Сомнительный комплимент, но, так уж и быть, я приму его. Поттер, нам указания будут? — резко перевёл тему Малфой. Поттер сразу же кивнул, быстро говоря:

— Вы счастливы, довольны. Держи́тесь около нас, можете даже с кем-то сесть на уроках. Не общаться со слизеринцами не получится, но постарайтесь пока что избегать конфликтов. Всё поняли? — кивки. — Тогда пойдём.

Драко поправил мантию, глубоко вдыхая и медленно выдыхая. Рядом с ним шёл Блейз, где-то в зале сидела Панси, а гриффиндорцы не были настроены отрицательно — всё, в принципе, складывалось не так уж и плохо. И, переступая через порог гриффиндорской гостиной, Драко улыбнулся — именно так начинается его новая жизнь. 

_К которой он не был готов._

***

— Мерлин, я, кажется, не переживу этот день, Альбус.  
— Переживёшь, Северус. Нам ещё рано умирать.


End file.
